csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moment of Tooth/Transcript
D.B. Russell: You've been doing some great investigating around here. And I have a New Case for you. A man was found Dead at a local Golf Course. D.B. Russell: His cart crashed and he was pronounced dead at the scene. Morgan is at the scene right now. Head out there and give her a hand. Chapter 1: Teed Off Investigate Golf Course David Phillips: The victim had his wallet in his pocket. Driver's License says his name is Marcus Gould. Been dead less than 3 hours, his body's still in Rigor Mortis. Morgan Brody: Any chance this was staged and he was dumped here? David Phillips: Be pretty hard. Lividity suggests he wasn't moved. And body position suggests that he did fall down. Although there is one strange thing... David Phillips: Normally a person would try to brace themselves before the impact, leaving Scratches or Bruises on their forearms and palms. But this guy has none. Weird... Morgan Brody: Maybe he was already dead when he crashed. Or unconscious. Thanks David. Could you ask Robbins to pull a tox screen when he gets the body? Morgan Brody: I'm not so sure this was an accident. Maybe the autopsy will tell us more and that golf cart Steering Wheel might give us some answers as well. Examine Steering Wheel David Hodges: I found some Threads stuck in the steering wheel. If somebody caused [Gould|Martin[sic Gould]] to crash, maybe they got some clothing caught on the wheel. David Hodges: And I know this thread. It's cashmere. So your killer could be wearing an article of clothing made out of cashmere. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Marcus Gould died of blood loss due to injuries. I checked out Morgan's theory and the tox results came back. He inhaled a high concentration of Chloroform. D.B. Russell: So someone knocked Marcus out, then sent him and his cart off to Crash... But they must have stuck around to make sure he sustained injuries. Notice anything else? Al Robbins: Yes. Aside from all his wounds from the crash, the victim had a Molar pulled forcibly from his mouth perimortem. D.B. Russell: You look pretty upset about that. This isn't the first time a killer took a souvenir, is it? Al Robbins: This isn't the first time I've seen this. There's been a few other bodies in accidents with teeth missing. This might be a Serial Killer. D.B. Russell: Hopefully this is an unrelated incident. Let's just focus on this case for now. See if you can find some sort of tool impression in Marcus' gums. Thanks doc. Examine Gum X-ray D.B. Russell: Hmm, from that impression, looks like the killer used Pliers to pull the victim's molar out of his mouth. D.B. Russell: And we have a new lead. Apparently, Marcus had lessons from golf pro Kurt Harper this morning. Let's see what he knows about this accident. Interrogate Kurt Harper D.B. Russell: Mr. Harper, thanks for coming in. You might have been one of the last people to see Marcus alive. Kurt Harper: It's terrible. We had a lesson in the morning. He was happy this morning, too. Full of vigor. Such a tragic accident. D.B. Russell: Looks like it wasn't an accident. Someone Knocked Him Out and sent him to die. Kurt Harper: Wou would do such a thing? Kurt Harper: If it helps any, I worked with him on his swing, then he said he had to play a Round with someone. He didn't say who. D.B. Russell: We've just located the victim's office, a modern dentistry. We should check it out right away. Grab your gear! Investigate Dental Practice Morgan Brody: A broken Golf Club. Wonder what happened. Let's bring it back to the Lab. Examine Broken Club Greg Sanders: The prints belong to a caddy at the golf course named Danny Grand. And he was at work when Marcus died. LVPD is bringing him to the station right now. Interrogate Danny Grand Greg Sanders: Danny, we understand you were Caddying a game for Marcus Gould before he had his accident. Danny Grand: Yeah, man, it was pretty terrible. He was playing with some other dude, and they were not having a good time. Greg Sanders: Do you know who this other guy was? Danny Grand: Uh, no. I usually only remember the good tippers' names. And this guy wasn't a regular like Marcus. He was a guest. Danny Grand: It's pretty hard to get onto this course, you have to be a Member. But Marcus has been a member for years, so they let him bring whoever he wants. Greg Sanders: So Marcus was arguing with this other player, and there's no record at the course of who he is. Take a closer look at the golf couse with Morgan. Investigate Bunker Side Morgan Brody: A Scorecard, but I can't see what the names are under this lipstick. And someone mangled and tore up this Photo. Better take them to the Lab. Examine Torn Photo Morgan Brody: Now that's a wedding photo, and it has Marcus in the picture. Turns out he's Married to a woman named Tamara McNabb. She kept her maiden name. Morgan Brody: Let's bring Tamara in for questioning. Maybe she's the Owner of those mysterious lipstick marks on the scorecard from the Golf Course. Interrogate Tamara McNabb D.B. Russell: Ms. McNabb, we'd like to ask you a few quiestions about your husband, Marcus Gould. Tamara McNabb: Former husband. And not because he's dead. we were in the middle of a Divorce. D.B. Russell: A divorce? When was the last time you saw him? Tamara McNabb: Just today, over at the Golf Club. I eat at the restaurant there. One of the perks of being married to that idiot for so long is I get access to the golf club. D.B. Russell: I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you two were not on very good terms. Tamara McNabb: Oh no, but it wasn't over anything petty. You see, Marcus was Cheating on me. With some floozie at the office. A patient or something. D.B. Russell: Marcus was having an affair? Maybe the other woman ended the affair by killing Marcus. We need to find out who she is. Analyze Scorecard Henry Andrews: I was able to find that the lipstick is a color called "Ravishing Raddish", but that's pretty much it. Henry Andrews: There were some epithelial cells on the card, but no match in CODIS. All I can tell you is a female Kissed this Scorecard. Nick Stokes: Maybe the kiss of death. Let's see what's under these llips. Maybe we can find our unknown golfer... Examine Scorecard Nick Stokes: Hmm. John Davis. I looked into it and, apparently, Marcus the dentist had a business partner by the name of John Davis. Nick Stokes: We should talk to John and see what he and Marcus were Figting about at the golf course. Interrogate John Davis Nick Stokes: John, we're sorry to inform that your business partner Marcus has passed. John Davis: It's no surprise. Marty was reckless. It was only a matter of time. Nick Stokes: We heard you two had an argument during a game before his cart crashed. John Davis: Marty's been messing up at work lately. We're running a business and he just wants to Party. The ony way I could talk to him was to play golf with him. Nick Stokes: It might be wasier with "Marty" out of the picture, huh? John Davis: Hey, now wait a minute. We had our differences, but I loved him like a brother. And he was fine when he left with that other guy. Nick Stokes: Other guy? You mean he left with the Caddy, Danny Grand? John Davis: No, not that weird kid. I mean that Golf Pro he hangs out with, Kurt Harper? Interrogate Kurt Harper Kurt Harper: Okay, okay, okay. I was hanging out with Marcus after we finished playing golf, but it was only for a second. Jim Brass: A second is all it takes to drug someone and send them to their death. Kurt Harper: Look, could I get some assurances, if I tell you something, and it has nothing to do with the murder? Jim Brass: No quid pro quo here, Kurt. But trust me, if it gets you off for murder, it might be worth fessing up. Kurt Harper: I got these back problems, right? Anyway, Marcus writes me some Prescriptions for Painkillers to help me out. In exchange for golf lessons. Kurt Harper: But that's it, that's why I saw him afterwards. I needed more meds. But I wasn't the last one to see him. He was meeting someone, and he was excited. Jim Brass: So Marcus was meeting someone, perhaps his killer. I wonder why Marcus was so excited? It might be someone we've already met. D.B. Russell: Morgan locked down the golf course. Now we need to find our mystery woman. Chapter 2: Cavity Search D.B. Russell: We need to take another look at the Victim's Office. And you night need some help... Julie Finlay: Hey, hope you don't mind if I tag along. Let's check out this dental clinic and see what Marcus was getting involved it at the office. Investigate Dental Practice Julie Finlay: Ooh, Marcus was extremely messy. Maybe you could sort through the Stack of Papers and see if there's anything of interest. Julie Finlay: And lipstick on a Coffee Mug. It looks like the same shade of lipstick on the scorecard from the crime scene. Analyze Mug David Hodges: The lipstick shade on the Coffee Mug is "Ravishing Raddish", and the Prints match the clinic's Dental Hygienist, Ava Flores. Interrogate Ava Flores Jim Brass: "Ravishing Raddish"? That's a nice lipstick color. And I like your cashmere sweater. So, how long have you been sleeping with Marcus? Ava Flores: What? I don't know what you're talking about. Jim Brass: We found your lipstick on a Scorecard in Marcus' possession. And we know he was sleeping with someone from work. Ava Flores: Okay... we were in love. He told me he was leaving his wife for me. Jim Brass: Actually, his wife was leaving him, but i hear that Marcus told a lot of lies. When did you see him last? Ava Flores: I saw him at the golf club. Sometimes I go down there to practice my swing. He asked me for a victory Kiss, and I kissed his Scorecard. We were supposed to go out, then he had the Accident... Ava Flores: He said he had to meet someone from the golf course. Someone who worked there, and that was the last I saw of him. You have to catch whoever did this. Examine Paper Stack Julie Finlay: That should help us. Marcus was fighting with his Business Partner and sleeping with someone he knew from his work at the dental clinic. Julie Finlay: Maybe we could figure out who this Mystery Girl is from the meetings he had. But this might take a while to decipher. Marcus had terrible handwriting. Analyze Calendar Henry Andrews: Okay, well this is interesting. Marcus had a few ordinary events planned, but there's one appointment that sticks out. Henry Andrews: He has a weekly appointment labelled "Deal with the bitch". It could be literal, but I think it's more of a jab at his soon to be Ex-Wife. D.B. Russell: Charming. We should talk to her. Looks like their weekly appointment was at the time of his death this week. Interrogate Tamara McNabb D.B. Russell: So Tamara, apparently you didn't run into Marcus by accident this week. He had you scheduled for an Appointment. Tamara McNabb: Oh that, yes. That's our weekly meeting where I have to sign Checks for the business. D.B. Russell: Sign checks? Why would you have to sign checks? Tamara McNabb: His entire dental clinic was purchased with my family money, so I have to sign off for all expenses. D.B. Russell: Must have made him pretty Angry, with the divorce proceedings coming through. Tamara McNabb: Oh yes. And John was furious. I'm still deciding on whether I should sell the business. It's not profitable and I wasn't entirely happy with Marcus. D.B. Russell: John was furious with Marcus, huh? Maybe John figured if he got rid of Marcus, then Tamara might keep the business. Let's ask John for his story. Interrogate John Davis Jim Brass: John, you forgot to mention that you were close to losing your dental clinic because of Marcus' pending divorce. John Davis: That's what we were fighting about. That amnd some other personal issues. Jim Brass: Personal issues? John Davis: Yeah, just a conflict of interest. Marcus was writing Prescriptions for favors, which could jeopardize our clinic. Like I said, he was reckless. Jim Brass: Reckless is an odd statement to make, especially when Marcus' death was set up to look like an accident. John Davis: Well, I didn't kill him. I told you I wasn't the last person around him. And you'll need some concrete evidence if you want to press charges. Jim Brass: John Davis has a lot of issues with Marcus, but all we have is circumstance. Check if there's anything at the clinic so we can put this guy away. Investigate Dental Chair Julie Finlay: Someone broke this Dental Mold, Maybe the killer smashed their teeth mold so we won't be able to identify them. Examine Broken Mold Julie Finlay: Puzzles are always soothing to complete, especially when they solve riddles. Looks like you solved the riddle of who these teeth belong to. Julie Finlay: They matched the dental X-rays for Kurt Harper, the golf pro. Ava said Marcus went off with someone from the golf course, could have been Kurt. Interrogate Kurt Harper D.B. Russell: Kurt, we found your Dental Mould smashed at Marcus' dental clinic. Any idea how that happened? Kurt Harper: No idea. What's that have to do with anything? D.B. Russell: Just seems strange that somebody tried to destroy evidence of you at the clinic. Any reason you would want to get rid of it? Kurt Harper: Look man, I told you. I had nothing to do with that. I got a Prescription from him for Painkillers and that's it. I have nothing to cover up. D.B. Russell: Marcus was last seen going to see someone who worked at the golf course. You don't have a solid alibi. D.B. Russell: And you're wearing a cashmere sweater, same material worn by the killer hen leaving the scene. Pretty suspicious, don't you think? Kurt Harper: I know this all looks bad, but you gotta believe me. I had nothing to do with it. I'm innocent. D.B. Russell: Among all our suspects so far, Kurt is our most viable suspect. But we need to find more evidence. There has to be something else at that Dental Clinic. Investigate Dental Chair Julie Finlay: A dirty Hand Towel in the trash can. Good eye. You never know what trace you're gonna find in the fabrics of towels. Examine Hand Towel Henry Andrews: I checked it for DNA, but I couldn't find anything. There were some other strange substances on the towel, so I thought... David Hodges: ... You'd better let someone smarter take over. The substance is Ammonia and... Chicken Breading. Pretty strange, right? So I did a little digging. David Hodges: One of the casinos in the city had an accident at its loading dock; cases of ammonia and chicken breading had spilled out. LVPD is sweeping the area right now. Henry Andrews: I can tell you that, with the correct dosage of Chloroform used, and proper Removal of a tooth, the killer has an excellent knowledge of dentistry, such as John Davis. Interrogate John Davis John Davis: This is getting a little old, bringing me in here. I want you to catch whoever killed Marcus, and you're wasting your time with me. Jim Brass: Let me worry about how I spend my time, John, and how you spend yours. By the way, that's a nice jacket, what kind of fabric is that? John Davis: Cashmere... If you're gonna ask questions, ask them! Jim Brass: I already did. The killer was wearing cashmere. And happened to know a lot about dentistry. You know what that means? John Davis: It means a whole lot of coincidences. John Davis: Yeah, enough to keep you in holding. Whatever sick game you're playing, you're mine right now, so just sit tight. Jim Brass: We don't have too much time to hold him. But I can't risk him taking off. Meanwhile, let's have a chat with Ms. Flores since she works at the dental clinic. Interrogate Ava Flores D.B. Russell: Ava, we need your help with a situation. Have you noticed an influx of patients mysteriously dying of natural causes during your employment? Ava Flores: I've only been there a few months, but yeah, some of the regulars have. Almost one every month. I thought it was a little weird. Ava Flores: Usually ones with No Family. It's really sad. I go to their funerals and it's usually just me and maybe a couple others. D.B. Russell: You take inventory of the chemicals, have you noticed any missing recently? Ava Flores: Actually, I have. There's been some missing Chloroform. Wait a minute, you don't think John had anything to do with this? D.B. Russell: We're still checking. Thank you for your help. We'll be in contact with you. D.B. Russell: Sorry I had to cut that interview so short. I just got a text from Brass. LVPD found something in their search near the casino spill. D.B. Russell: They found a little office type area underground in the sewers... and it looks like we are chasing a Serial Killer who collects Teeth. Chapter 3:Out of the Gutter D.B. Russell: The LVPD has found what looks like a Serial Killer's lair. You and Sara should hea out to the scene. Sara Sidle: I've had some close experiences with serial killers before. Let's get this killer off the streets. Investigate Lab in Sewers Sara Sidle: Alright, that's a great start. That Tooth Container and these Shoe Prints should get us closer to the killer. Analyze Shoe Prints D.B. Russell: These turned out to be a size 8 shoe print and they were the only prints at the scene. So our killer must wear a size 8. Jim Brass: A size 8 shoe? That should narrow down our Suspect List. I'll have a Uni ask all the suspects in this case for their shoe size and save us some time. D.B. Russell: Thanks, Jim. Once that information comes in, we can update our suspect profiles. Examine Tooth Jar Henry Andrews: All the teeth in the jars from the killer's lair were molars. But the Molar in this Jar is the most recent and matches Marcus Gould. Henry Andrews: We migh be in luck. The prints you found on this jar belong to Danny Grand, the golf Caddy. He was right under our noses. Interrogate Danny Grand Jim Brass: Okay, Danny, I'm done playing around. We found your Fingerprints on a Tube normally used to carry golf balls. Jim Brass: Only this Tube had a tooth on it. A front Molar. Marcus Gould's molar. Danny Grand: Wait, that's messed up. But I didn't do it. Jim Brass: Then how'd your prints get on the tube? Danny Grand: Because I handle all the golf balls on the course. And I throw out the tubes. No one else touches them Except... Danny Grand: You know what? Kurt Harper! Kurt asked me for some tubes recently. He has them! And he never touched them. Asked me to throw them in his bag! Interrogate Kurt Harper Jim Brass: What did you do with the golf ball tubes you asked Danny to pick up for you? Kurt Harper: My son was doing an art project, building a space ship. Those tubes helped it out. Madee it look cool.Jim Brass: And maybe you kept one on the side as a safe place to keep the tooth of your next victim. Kurt Harper: What? Jim Brass: Marcus rubs you the wrong way, so you kill him, try to make it look like an accident, but you couldn't resist taking a souvenir. Kurt Harper: Whoa, whoa, no way, that wasn't me. I would never kill someone. You gotta believe me! Jim Brass: I don't believe you, Kurt. And right now, the odds are not in your favor. Jim Brass: Kurt has to deal with these rich people all day, maybe he didn't like being their servant. See if you can find any more evidence on him at the Sewers Lab. Investigate Lab Desktop Sara Sidle: Nice find. Those are Dental Pliers, used for pulling teeth Get these back to the Lab fast. It looks like an engraving was filed off. Arrest D.B. Russell: Ava, that little ammonia and chicken breeding stain is gonna put you Behind Bars for a long time. We have DNA results from your Collection of Teeth. D.B. Russell: We've connected you to 14 murders so far, all made to look like accidents. You worked as a dental hygienist, switching practices every year. D.B. Russell: And you eluded everyone, until now. This time, you made a mistake. You killed your boss, why would you do that? Ava Flores: I didn't want to kill him. Not at first. All my victims were always inappropriate people who succumb to their urges, their sins. Ava Flores: Marcus seemed nice at first, but then he flirted more and more, started touching me when he passed by. And then we had sex. And he was married. Ava Flores: Liars. Cheaters. People like that don't deserve to live. They have their fun. Until they have their little Accidents. D.B. Russell: But you hold them to your moral conpass. You're a killer, Ava. Pure and simple. You're worse than any of the people you killed. Ava Flores: Nobody's perfect, I guess. Jim Brass: It's nice to know she's off the streets. Who knows how many more people she would have killed if you hadn't stopped her. Great work, but that is Par for the course. Category:Transcripts